


Dance with me

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Severus and Lucius spend a perfect moment together.





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2007-11-24 07:49pm to 07:57pm & 08:24pm to 08:26pm & 08:38pm to 08:42pm

"Dance with me." Severus looked up in mild surprise at the words. They were in Lucius' study. Severus lounging on the couch with a thick book, the ice-blond man sitting at his desk answering the mail. At least a moment ago. "Dance with me." Lucius repeated, already standing next to the couch, one hand held out in invitation. Severus allowed a small smile, stretching lightly, before taking the offered hand and letting the book slip further into the pillows. These moments were so very rare, they were more precious to him than anything else.

His lover led him into a slow waltz immediately, bringing him closer, guiding his head to rest against his neck. Severus inhaled deeply, imprinting Lucius' scent into his memory.

"I love it when you do that." A snort greeted the almost silent whisper. "When you let yourself be guided for the tiniest moment." "Don't get used to it." The reply was harsh, but the head remained in its soft hiding place. A chuckle met his words, followed by a hand which slid into his hair, caressing the silky strands. "I love your sarcasm." A snort again. "And your wit." Another snort. "You forgot to mention something else." A knowing smirk graced the aristocratic features. "And of course your beautiful body. In other words: I love you, my sarcastic, mean but absolutely gorgeous lover." A smile formed on the Potions Master's face. "I love you, too."

They continued their silent waltz, content to be in each other's arms.


End file.
